


sing

by lesbianpatrick



Series: just off the key of reason (superpowers 'verse) [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe- Superpowers, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing Powers, Hurt/Comfort, Invisibility, M/M, Mind Control, Premonitions, Superpowers, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vocal rest didn't used to be too big of a problem. </p><p>However, it kind of is now that Patrick's voice is the only way to keep this group of crazy people with superpowers under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing

**Author's Note:**

> A really nice comment on the first one made me do it.
> 
> You don't need to read the first one, I guess, but I'd recommend that you do if you haven't already. 
> 
> This has been in my notes for a while now, so I finished it up. Here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Vocal rest didn't used to be too big of a problem. 

However, it kind of is now that Patrick's voice is the only way to keep this group of crazy people with superpowers under control. 

Patrick throws a pillow at Pete, trying to get his attention, but Pete just deflects it without moving a muscle. Patrick would be yelling about how unfair telekinesis is if he could talk right now. 

He throws another pillow, and this one flies away too, but Pete looks up at Patrick this time. 

"What?" He asks. 

Patrick glares at him. 

Pete rolls his eyes. "Seriously, what do you want? I've got telekinesis, not telepathy."

Patrick sighs and grabs what has been dubbed the Official Communications Notepad (and the Hello Kitty pen that Pete forces him to use by constantly levitating any other pen just out of arms' reach) and writes " _can you please stop levitating everything it's getting annoying and also tell Joe that he needs to be visible at least twenty-one hours a day_ ". He throws the note at Pete, and it barely flies a foot, but Pete just makes it float the rest of the way to him by way of telekinesis.

He reads it over, then gives Patrick a dubious look. "Seriously?"

Patrick nods, a glare still held on his face. 

Pete bursts into laughter. "Ha! I'm not going to stop levitating anything! And I'm 99% sure Joe is sitting behind you right now. He's not going to listen. How are you going to make us? You can't sing, remember?"

"Yeah!" Joe choruses from somewhere behind Patrick (Pete was right about where he was). 

Patrick grits his teeth. Pete and Joe are taking full advantage of the situation. If he had his voice, they'd both _have_ to listen to him. He hates this. 

He scribbles a new note. " _Don't forget that if you get hurt, then I can't heal it either_ ".

When Pete reads that one, he bursts into laughter again. "Yeah, as if I care."

Patrick sighs dramatically. This is stupid. Why couldn't he be part of a band of completely sane people without superpowers? Then again, he really wouldn't trade this band for anything. It just gets annoying sometimes. 

He decides to talk to the only sane (correction: most sane) person in the band. 

~*~

Patrick thrusts a note into Andy's face. " _Andy help Pete is being a jerk and your idiot boyfriend is encouraging him_ "

Andy rolls his eyes as he skims the note. "Patrick, chill. Pete and Joe are just like that, okay? It'll all work out."

Patrick writes another quick note. " _Are you just saying that or do you know it will_ "

"It will." Andy says, setting down the second note alongside the first. "Let them have their fun. You know, you don't let them do much at all with their powers normally. I don't blame them for wanting to use this to their advantage."

Patrick sighs. Andy's kind of right. He does really clamp down on usage of powers...and it's kind of a dick move when he can literally force Pete and Joe to stop. 

He hands Andy a final paper that simply reads " _thanks_ ", and Andy smiles. "No problem."

Patrick hopes he doesn't always act like that much of a jerk. 

~*~

When Patrick gets his voice back, he doesn't tell anyone right away. He has a plan. 

One day, Pete and Joe hit their worst point. Anything not bolted to the floor is floating around, and Joe has made a habit of lying invisibly underfoot. Between the other three people in the band, Joe has tripped someone twenty-two times and counting. (Fifteen were Patrick, unfortunately.)

This, Patrick thinks, is a good time to put an end to the chaos. 

He strolls nonchalantly into the disaster area where Pete and Joe are. He can't see Joe, but he can hear him laughing at something, so he knows he's there. 

"Sup, 'Trick." Pete waves. He's floating in the exact center of the room, grinning. 

Patrick grins back, and sings, "Put it all down, Pete."

Pete's eyes widen, and he hits the ground along with everything else. "What the fuck? Since when can you sing again?"

"A week." Patrick smirks, proud of himself. 

"You forgot me!" Joe announces from wherever he's hiding. 

"No I didn't." Patrick shakes his head, then sings, "You'll remain visible until I say otherwise."

Joe pops into view in his bunk, frowning. "Damn it! That's not fair!"

Patrick sighs, smile falling. He's doing it again, being too controlling over everyone else using their powers, which is ironic, because by being controlling, he's using his own. He fucked up, didn't he?

"'Trick? You okay?" Pete asks. 

Patrick looks up, nods, and adds one last command. "You two can both use your powers as much as you want, as soon as you clean up this mess."

"I didn't even make the mess!" Joe protests, even as he starts to pick up a pile of comic books. It's not like he has a choice in the matter. 

Patrick smiles. "Well, in that case, if you'd rather remain visible forever..."

"No, no, I'm doing it, I'm doing it." Joe nods frantically, picking up the pace. 

"I have to actually pick things up!" Pete complains, acting like the penny he found on the ground is so heavy he'll die. 

Patrick laughs at that. "You enjoy that."

He hopes he isn't too controlling in the future. 

~*~

"Pete?" Patrick whispers. It's the middle of the night, and his face is pressed into Pete's collarbone. He's vaguely aware that they're about two inches above the bed. 

"Mm?" Pete asks, pretending to wake up, even though he obviously hadn't been asleep in the first place. 

"Am I too controlling?" Patrick asks quietly, looking down at anything but Pete's eyes. 

"What? No!" Pete says, tightening his grip around Patrick's body. "You just...get a little carried away sometimes. That's all."

"Are you sure? Because if you want me to never use my voice like that again I can-" Patrick begins, muttering it into Pete's neck. 

"No!" Pete interrupts. "No, Patrick, it's okay! You can do it. That would be like me not using telekinesis, or Joe staying visible."

"Which I've forced both of you to do!" Patrick says, a little louder, finally meeting Pete's eyes. 

"Hey, hey, it's not like that." Pete mutters, moving to card a hand through Patrick's hair. "You're fine, okay? Maybe you can be a little over-controlling, yeah, but if I had to deal with us, I would be too."

Patrick bites the inside of his cheek, gaze falling down again. "Are you sure?"

Pete laughs softly and kisses his forehead lightly. "Yeah, of course I'm sure. I love you, 'Trick."

"Love you too." Patrick murmurs. "So...you're sure that you really, really don't mind me using my voice?"

Pete just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts in this AU are very, very welcome! (I'm in love with it ok)


End file.
